1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to audio feedback for command line interface (CLI) commands in a computing environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computers typically connect to communication networks, such as the Internet, so as to enable information (e.g., data or files) to be passed from one computer to another computer. Computer systems may include data storage systems, or disk storage systems, to process and store data. A storage system may include one or more disk drives.
Also within a computing environment, command line interface (CLI) applications may be used to provide an interface to a computational platform or other application. CLI applications may be found in a variety of computing environment settings. For example, in storage controllers, command line interface (CLI) commands are used to configure hardware resources and to utilize existing resources for several different applications.
The configuration of hardware resources involves the creation and deletion of resources such as arrays, volumes, volume groups, host connections, and the like. Once the hardware resources are configured, the configured resources may be used for such applications as Copy Services applications (e.g., FLASHCOPY™, Metro Mirror Global Mirror).